


Banana Ice

by stupidxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Instagram, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No beta we die like the spider that bit Peter, Not extremely underage he’s 16 but yknow it’s still underage, Not till later tho, Partying, Peters just gonna be a party boy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Slow Burn, Snapchat, Social Media, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Tagging most stuff as I go, Teen Angst, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, beer pong, love triangle?, teen drama, undecided ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxx/pseuds/stupidxx
Summary: Peter didn’t mean for it to get this bad. It just all happened so fast, how could he not reach for any type of help. This type of help was just in the form of harmful substances.on Wattpad under the same name - user: -cloaky
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One - The Text

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up y’all, decided to make a spidey fic. I’m gonna do my best to update and such. have a good day !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

**PETER LOOKED AT THE BOARD WITH A BLANK STARE, THE TEACHERS VOICE GOING IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER.** It's not like he really even needed to listen. He had already learned this stuff, he wasn't even slightly challenged with it. All he could think about is what he could be doing with this time. Like working on a stronger web-fluid formula or editing his English paper that was due today.

"Psst, psst, Peter!" Ned whisper shouted, jabbing his pencil into Peter's side softly. Peter jumped and turned his attention to him with a confused look. "Are you coming to practice today? We can go get pizza after." Ned said, still whispering.

_Pizza, the way to his own heart._

"Yeah, yeah sounds good. Lorenzos'?" Peter whisper-asked, taking a quick glance at the teacher to make sure he didn't hear them. Ned excitedly nodded, making a smile rise to Peter's face.

Soon the class erupted into chatter so it was safe to assume that the actual lesson was over, _thank god_. Ned had gone off to talk to MJ, probably to convince her to join their pizza party. Peter grabbed his English paper from his bag and set it on the table, pencil in hand eraser side down. _Revision ready!_ As Peter skimmed the paper two hands slammed down on either side of him.

"What's that?" The table abuser asked. Peter looked up, his mouth opening slightly. He was expecting Flash, however, he was met with a friendly look and bright blue eyes. After a few moments of not saying anything, blue eyes continued talking. "Gwen Stacy, new kid extraordinaire, is currently asking you a question . . ." She continued. Peter's eyes widened a fraction, his cheeks turning red.

"Right! Sorry about that." Peter said nervously. "It's an English paper, due today." Peter paused. "Oh! I'm Peter by the way- Peter Parker." He said, only slightly stammering. Gwen smiled and grabbed a chair from the table in front of his. She flipped it around and took a seat.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker," Gwen said with a smile. Her gaze turned down to the paper. "Is that word assiduousness? You spelled it wrong." Gwen said. Peter looked down and yeah, it was spelled wrong. Gwen grabbed the pencil from his hand as corrected his spelling. He smiled slightly at the heart-dotted i.

"T-Thanks," Peter said with a small smile, his cheeks still a bit pink-tinted. After a few seconds of silence between the two, Peter started to panic. How the hell do you start small talk?!"So, uh, how do you like it here so far? The school I mean." Peter cringed, _of course, the school what else would he be talking about?._

"It's been pretty good. The cheerleading squad looks interesting. It's nice being at a school that actually challenges you, y'know?" Peter nodded, completely forgetting his earlier rant. "So, Peter, what's it like around here?" Gwen asked, correcting another error on his paper.

"Well, we have home football games every two weeks, ice cream is served at the cafeteria on Fridays, and the occasional fight in the old back hallway where the cameras are disabled and no classes are held," Peter said, fidgeting with his hands. Gwen glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Broken cameras, sounds interesting. You're going to have to show me some time Parker." Gwen said with a wink. Peter's face reddened as he looked down into his lap in embarrassment.

_Wow, Peter, your lack of interaction with girls is horrendous. No actually, your lack of interaction with any type of potential partner is horrendous._

Gwen read over the paper one more time before smiling, seemingly happy with her work. She slid the paper back to Peter and swung her bag over her shoulder. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything the bell chimed loudly.

"Well then, see you soon, Parker." She said with a smile. She turned around and walked out the door, her pale blonde locks swinging from side to side.

Peter stood up and grabbed his bag, turning to Ned who was giving him an odd look. Peter just shrugged and walked with Ned to their next class.

Well, that was interesting.

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter was sitting on his bed, his APUSH textbook sat in front of him, along with an ink-filled sheet of line paper. He took a sip of his soda, the one he had gotten to-go from Lorenzos that afternoon.

"Why must the universe hate me?" Peter asked dramatically as he fell back onto his pillows. He groaned and stretched his writing hand.

_God, note-taking was boring._

He had been exhausted from the previous nights' patrol, school work was piling up and May had covered a shift for one of her coworkers so Peter was home alone and frustrated.

And unlike other teenage boys, when he's home alone and frustrated he does not decide to wank it. Ever since he had met Tony Stark jacking off on his iron man bed sheets felt extremely wrong and honestly, it had become quite a turnoff.

His attention was grabbed once his phone vibrated from beside him. He silently thanked the gods for a distraction as he checked the notification.

_Craig-_

_YO Peyton!!!! Ur 16 rite?? Ur balls dropped n evrythin??? If so we're having a small party at my appt at like 11. only like 25 ppl wanna com???? no snitches tho......._

Craig Donovan, his neighbor from two floors up. He used to tutor his little brother a few years ago. Now he was getting invited to a party? Strange.

Peter contemplated. It was a school night and he doubted he knew anyone there. But then on the other hand he really had been stressed lately.

Fuck it

_ Peter- _

_yea i'll be there cya soon_

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

  
Peter tugged on his sleeves as he walked up to the door. Is he suppose to knock? He could hear the music blasting from the inside ( which he knew the landlord was going to be pissed about ). The door slammed open making Peter jump in surprise. A seemingly drunk man stumbled out, patting Peter on the back as he left. 

"Have fun kid." The man mumbled. Peter nodded slowly before walking into the apartment. He immediately grimaced at the smell _Jesus Christ it smelt fucking awful in here._

Some song by Rico Nasty was playing over the speaker. The apartment was mostly bare, only having a few couches and chairs thrown around. He felt out of place, underdressed, and stiff. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his inner turmoil.

"Hey, hot stuff, what's your name?" The girl asked, red solo cup in hand. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his chest. The girl bit her lower lip, a smirk falling to her face. "You're new to this, right? You're so ridged." She stated. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, uh. I've never really done the whole party thing before." Peter said. He was used to basic stuck-up rich kid parties that were held by kids at his school for only kids at their school with minimal drinking and no drugs in sight. Here he could see at least three people popping pills.

"Come with me, I'll get you started." She said, grabbing his hand and tugging him forward. Peter had no idea what getting started would mean but he was oddly excited to find out.

The girl pushed him slightly onto the old green couch, grimacing at the sounds the springs made. She quickly recovered and slid herself onto Peter's lap, her thighs on either side of his. Peters face reddened immediately as his eyes widened.

"So, what's your name?"

"P-Peter. What's yours?"

"Demi. Want a drink?" Demi asked, holding her cup up Peter's lips and tipping it forward. Before he knew it the bitter liquid slid into his mouth. He cringed and swallowed as quickly as he could. "That's your first mistake, sweetheart. Never take drinks from strangers." Demi said with a smile. "You're cute, you gotta look out for yourself. You're just lucky I got my hands on you first." Demi continued.

"Oh! Uh, thank you?" Peter asked, unsure of what was going on. Demi nodded in response, taking another sip of the drink.

"I said I'd get you started, so listen and listen closely Peter," Demi advised, Peter nodded. "Step one, never take drinks from strangers. When consuming drugs always get it from someone you trust, that shit could be laced. Always use protection. Always let someone know where you are. Always have something to protect yourself. Never come to a party alone. Don't have sex with someone who's completely trashed, they cannot consent. If you don't feel like drinking just carry around a cup full of water." Demi declared, stopping occasionally to take a sip of her drink.

"Awh Demi, did you adopt another fresh-faced loser?" A voice asked. Peter looked up and met the face of a blond Adonis.

"Shut it, Keener. Kid needs me, he was practically a lost puppy." Demi replied. 'Keener' snorted and sat down next to Peter. "Don't mind Harley, he was dropped on the head as a baby," Demi said with a smile.

"Thanks, for the advice I mean," Peter said with a shy smile. Demi handed Peter the solo cup, encouraging him to take a drink. Hesitantly, he did. Demi grinned and grabbed her phone from her bra.

"What's your snap?" She asked. Peter gave her a confused look. "Snapchat, yellow app with the ghost and the thick ass black line. You familiar?" Demi asked. Peter's eyes widened in realization as he nodded.

"It's uh, PeterParkour," Peter said bashfully, his cheeks reddening. Demi snorted and tapped a few keys. Peter felt a vibration in his pocket which he assumed was a friend request.

"So, Peter, you plan on going to more parties soon?" Demi asked. Peter nodded, why not? Demi smiled.

"Oh shit, you adding him to the party group chat?" Harley asked, taking a sip of his own drink. Demi nodded with a smirk. "Damn kid, there must be something special about you." Harley continued.

"party group chat?" Peter asked inquisitively.

"Me, Harley, and a few others in our friend group. That's where we talk about parties, which ones we're going to go to. Pretty self-explanatory." Demi said. Peter nodded and pulled out his phone, accepting the friend request. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw the group chat

**_ Fuck Bitchez Get Money _ **

_Well, it certainly is creative._

He slid his phone back into his pocket as Demi reached into her bra again. She pulled out a yellow stick and, _oh wow that's a vape_. She took a hit and paused, breathing it in before she looked up and blew the smoke in the air. It actually smelt pretty good.

"Wanna try?" Demi asked, holding the yellow tube out to him.

"W-Whats in it?" Peter asked, biting his lower lip.

"Nicotine? It's nothing too bad. Just releases certain chemicals and shit that do something to your brain. Makes you relax, that's all I care about. It's not gonna make you start hallucinating if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, okay sure," Peter said, that's not too bad. _Right_? He took the tube and held it up to his mouth, sucking in. It tasted _good_. Like banana candy. He couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at the ceiling and breathed out, watching the smoke go into the air.

"No, sweetheart, you have to actually breathe it in," Demi said with a laugh. "Then it'll start to feel good." She continued. Peter nodded, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

He brought it back to his mouth and repeated the process, only breathing in this time. His throat started to itch as he erupted into coughs. He wasn't sure if it was just him subconscious making it up but he felt different - good different. He could hear Demi and Harley laughing.

"Good job kid, you did it," Harley said with a smirk. Peter grinned.

"Y’know what, if you down the rest of this right now, you can keep it," Demi said, she was going to give him the bar anyways but this just adding to the fun factor. Peter looked indifferent.

"You should take her up on the offer kid, those bars are 20 bucks, and money's money," Harley said, egging him on.

Before he knew it, he was chugging the rest of the cup, which wasn't much. It was only a quarter full but he still felt cool after he did it. Demi and Harley shared slightly impressed looks. Peter didn't look like the type to do that so they were a bit surprised. Demi handed Peter the yellow tube with a victorious smile on her face.

"Are you sure? Don't want you to waste your money." Peter said, Demi shook her head.

"It's not a waste of money. We're friends now Peter. I'm just getting you started. It's what friends do." Demi said with a genuine smile. Peter smiled back, sliding the bar back into his pocket.

"Well me and Harley are gonna dip. If my parents see we left they're gonna flip, then call Harleys' mom and make a whole deal out of it. You gonna be able to get home okay?" Demi asked, hopping off of Peter's lap. Peter nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I live in the building so I'll be fine. Will you two?" Peter asked, getting off of the couch.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Demi said with a grin. She pulled her phone out, opening Snapchat. "Here, Peter." Peter stood next to her looking at her phone trying to see what she wanted to show him. A flash went off as he quickly covered his eyes from the light. Demi laughed and showed Peter the picture of the two, it actually wasn't that bad. "Had to get a memento of the night right? We'll see you later Peter!" Demi said with a grin, waving at Peter as she and Harley left the apartment.

Peter looked around before deciding it was time to leave too. It was only 1 am but he wanted to actually get sleep for school that morning. He shoved the bar into his pocket and proceeded to the door.

🕸 🕷 🕸 🕷 🕸

Peter laid in bed, his flannel PJ pants hugging his hips loosely. He had hidden the bar in one of his sweatshirt hoodies in the closet for the time being. He was about to fall asleep before his phone chimed.

** _Fuck Bitchez Get Money_ **

_DemiLaFenny |_

_You all free this Friday at 10_

_HarleyFucksPotatos |_

_Yeh if ur paying for the Uber_

_Bentleysleftfoot |_

_^_

_DemiLaFenny |_

_Peter??? I can see you_

_on chat dumbfuck_

_PeterParkour |_

_Oh yeah sounds good_

_DemiLaFenny |_

_Cool I'll send you all_

_more details later I'm_

_exhausted_

_Bentleysleftfoot |_

_who tf is Peter????_

_HarleyFucksPotatos |_

_Demi's new project_

_Bentleysleftfoot |_

_Shit welcome to the club_

_Petey-pie_

_HarleyFucksPotatos |_

_Petey-pie shahahhwwha_

_ PeterParkour | _

_thanks?_

Peter shut off his phone and pulled the covers over his body, Thinking about the nights' events.

_Banana Laffy taffy! That's what it tastes like!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Drug Addiction Hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	2. Chapter 2 - the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat, a bet, and an outfit change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I start I just wanted to say that I am NOT going the Demi/Peter or Bentley/Peter route. I think they work best at close friends and I just don’t get the lovey vibes from them. Other then that, enjoy!

**PETER SAT IN HIS STUDY HALL, SPINNING HIS PENCIL AROUND BETWEEN HIS FINGERS.** Ned and MJ sat across from him talking amongst themselves. Or we'll, Ned talking and MJ listening and nodding.

"Peter? You coming tonight?" Ned asked waving a hand in front of Peter's face. He shook himself from thoughts and looked at Ned with a confused expression.

"Coming where?" Peter asked, setting his pencil back down onto the wooden table.

"To my house tonight. MJ and I are going to watch murder documentaries. We're thinking the supernatural murders first." Ned said. MJ had a faint smile on her face, hidden behind her book.

"Oh, I actually can't tonight. May and I are going to have a movie night." _More like Demi and I are going to get drunk tonight, but close enough._

"Well, we're gonna do it next week too, want to come then?" Ned asked. Peter nodded, a smile grazing across his face. "You've been a bit distracted the last few days, is everything okay?" Ned asked.

"Oh yeah, just a little tired. Stayed out a while on patrol last night." Peter said with a wave. That wasn't _completely_ a lie, he just came home at a regular time and stayed up late learning vape tricks.

"So how're you and Gwen?" Ned asked teasingly. Peter blushed and shook his head. MJ raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Gwen seems nice, helped me with my revisions," Peter said, tugging his sweater sleeves over his hands. Ned gave him an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean," Ned said. Peter gave him another confused look. Ned winked obnoxiously, making Peter sigh dramatically.

"Ned!" Peter exclaimed. "Nothing is going on between Gwen and me. I haven't even talked to her since Tuesday." Peter explained. Ned waved his hand, making a 'pfft' sound.

"You should have seen you two from my perspective, you could practically see the sparks," Ned said dramatically. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Gwen is just a friend. We've only talked once." Peter said with a strained smile. His phone vibrated against the table, gaining the attention of all three occupants. Peter glanced down and smiled.

**_ Fuck Bitchez Get Money _ **

_Demi:_

_You still on for tonight?_

_Harley:_

_yeah, meet at ur house at 9?_

_Demi:_

_yeah_

_Peter:_

_I'm down_

_Bentley:_

_same here_

_Demi:_

_Peter what're you wearing??_

_Peter:_

_What I wore last time_

_Harley:_

_omg_

_Demi:_

_OH DEAR GOD PLS NO_

_Bentley:_

_Jesus Christ is it that bad_

_Harley:_

_Worse he dresses like a_

_priests kid and not in the_

_hot kinky pornhub way_

_Bentley:_

_Hahaha_

_Peter:_

_Hey!!!!!! I do not !!!_

_Harley:_

_ur style is very endearing_

_when ur trying to be a_

_cute nerd, not when ur_

_getting laid at a party_

_Demi:_

_Harley be nice and I don't_

_think he's getting laid I'm_

_pretty sure he's a virgin_

_Peter:_

_Demi!!!_

_Demi:_

_There's nothing wrong_

_with being a virgin, loose_

_it when you're ready_

_I'm just stating the facts_

_Harley:_

_ur fashion sense is horrible_

_Peter:_

_At least I don't watch_

_church porn_

_Bentley:_

_AHAHAHHAHA_

_Harley:_

_IT'S NOT CHURCH PORN_

_Demi:_

_Yeah uh let's unpack **that**_

_in a second,,, Peter come_

_over early and we'll dress you_

_my brother left all his clothes when_

_he went to college_

_Peter:_

_okay sounds good thank you_

_!!!!!!_

_Demi:_

_np, now back to the_

_church porn_

_Harley:_

_STOP_

Peter snorted and turned his phone off, setting it in his bag. He looked back up at Ned and MJ, who were giving him a strange look.

"Who's that?" MJ asked nonchalantly. Ned, however, leaned forward in interest.

"Oh, just some people from the building," Peter said with a shrug. Ned grimaced as MJ just gave him an inquisitive look.

"Someone's baby keep crying?" Ned asked with a laugh.

"Nah, trash chute was jammed," Peter said with a wave. He glanced up at the clock then began to shove all his belongings into his school bag, Ned and MJ soon doing the same.

"Well, let's go losers."

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter was restless through the rest of the school day, he was itching to get back to the apartment and grab everything he needed before going to Demi's house.

When he finally got back to the apartment he quickly shoved his school bag under his desk. He swung open his closet door and grabbed the hoodie from the hanger, the vape pen still safely stuffed inside the left pocket. He took it out and took a hit, blowing O's in the air when he exhaled.

"I did it! I made one!" He exclaimed excitedly. He did a little fist pump in the air before looking at the time. Demi had texted him and told him to come as early as he wanted to they could hang out before and get his outfit situation situated.

_He still thought his fashion sense was fine but whatever._

Peter shoved his keys, vape pen, and wallet into his pocket before pulling on his hoodie and leaving the apartment. May and an overnight shift again so he decided against texting her some lame excuse of where he would be. He should be home before she got back anyways so he thought it best not to worry her.

He weaved through people and vendors on the street as he walked to Demi's apartment complex. It was 5 miles away so it would only take about an hour and 15 minutes to walk there.

_Eh, he could use some good old fashion exercise anyways._

After a little bit, he had finally arrived at her apartment. It was a nice building and looked fancy enough. Middle-Upper class Peter assumed. He knocked on the door and waited a second before it swung open.

"Peter!" Demi exclaimed happily, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the door. "What do you want to do first? Outfit? Talk? You know we can just do both at the same time!" Demi said as she proceeded to drag him through the large apartment.

She finally stopped at one door, kicking it open and dragging Peter in. She pushed Peter onto the bed making the both of them erupt into giggles.

"Okay, so I was scrolling through Pinterest earlier and then I got my outfit inspo for you." Demi paused and grabbed a few articles of clothing from her desk chair. She threw them onto the bed in front of Peter before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a similar-looking vape pen to Peters, only green, and started taking a hit. “You can get changed in here if you want, I don’t really care,” Demi said with a shrug, smoke blowing from her mouth as she talked. Peter nodded with a blush as he started taking off his clothes.

Demi had given him a yellow teeshirt, a jean jacket with the cuffs rolled up, and a pair of black jeans. He tucked a small party of the shirt into the jeans then slid his red converse back on. He turned to look at Demi, doing jazz hands.

“How do I look? Up to your standards?” Peter asked with a shy smile. Demi squealed and clapped her hands. She walked over to him and started feeling him up as she admired her work.

“This looks great! I wasn’t sure if I should keep the Jean jacket or not but I think it looks good. You have that slightly nerdy but ready-to-party vibe. Nerd in the streets freak in the sheets y’know.” Demi said, taking another hit from her pen. Peter snorted.

“Not exactly what I was going for, but I’ll take it,” Peter said, grabbing his own pen and taking a hit. “Oh! I learned how to blow O’s!” Peter said giddily.

“Woohoo! You go, Pete!” Demi exclaimed with a laugh. She took her phone out and grabbed Peter's arm and lead him over to the mirror. “Mirror selfie time.” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter stood in front of the mirror awkwardly. Demi rolled her eyes dramatically and grabbed his hips, turning them so that he was facing her. She then turned his chin towards the mirror and wrapped his arm around herself.

“There, you’ve still got a lot to learn but we’re getting there,” Demi said with a smile. She pointed the phone at the mirror and took the picture, Peter slightly wincing as the flash was on. Demi immediately looked at the picture, a victorious smile on her face. “We look so hot!” Demi said excitedly.

“So, are you gonna post all our party fun tonight?” Demi asked as they both sat down on her bed. Peter shook his head.

“I can’t, if any administration saw it I’d be dead meat, definitely would lose my scholarship. I also don’t want my aunt and my two other friends to see it. They wouldn’t really get it.” Peter said with a sigh.

“Just make a private snap story. Only have the people you meet at parties and such on there. It’s not like they’re gonna snitch. Then you can post all your fun endeavors. Just don’t post your sex tape, been there done that. That was the biggest mistake of my life.” Demi said as she took another hit of her pen.

“You know, that’s actually a good idea - not the sex tape thing - but the private story,” Peter said with a smile. He opened his snap and pressed the make story button.

“Of course it’s a good idea, I came up with it,” Demi said, Peter rolled his eyes.

“What should I name it?” Peter asked, looking over at Demi inquisitively.

“Peter’s partying adventures”

“That sounds lame.”

“E =MC party time.”

“Demi, that’s even worse.”

“Nerd in the streets, freak in the sheets.”

“God, no.”

“ppl I trust.”

“I’m not in the 7th grade.”

“My thick ass.”

“Demi!”

“all panic some disco.”

“Y’know I actually like that one,” Peter said with a shrug. He entered the name in and added Demi and the others from the group chat.

“Should we make a little challenge out of it?” Demi asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. Peter squinted.

“How so?” He asked.

“Before I share the idea, I wanna make sure you know that we can back out at any time. We can change it and do whatever we want, I just want both of us to be comfortable.” Demi said genuinely.

“Yeah of course,” Peter replied.

“Whoever gains the most viewers on their story by the end of the month gets to dare the other to do something extreme,” Demi said with a smirk. Peter thought about it for a moment.

“Not like murder or anything right?” Peter asked, Demi gave him a look that said _obviously_. “Then okay, yeah, let’s do it,” Peter said, becoming more excited by the second.

“Okay, we start tonight. Just please don’t get in any dangerous situations just to get another view.” Demi said with a small smile. Peter laughed and nodded.

After about half an hour of the pair talking the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the entire house. Demi jumped up excitedly, grabbing Peter's arm as they dashed out of the bedroom. Demi slid across the hardwood due to her running in socks, making her squeal as she tried to catch herself. Peter burst into laughed, Demi soon following. As they finally reached the door they were both still red-faced and laughing. Demi opened the door to reveal Harley and who Peter assumed to be Bentley.

“Jesus Christ, did you two pregame or something?” Harley asked, the pair walking into the house. Demi just laughed and shook her head.

“So, this is Peter?” The tall dark-skinned girl asked. Peter nodded and held out his hand.

“Oh yeah, that’s me. It’s really nice to meet you. Bentley, right?” Peter asked, _god he sucked at meeting new people without being completely awkward._ Bentley just smiled and nodded, shaking Peter's hand.

“Yup!” She paused, looking Peter up and down. “Didn’t you two say he had a terrible fashion sense? This doesn’t look too bad.” Bentley said, crossing her arms.

“Oh, no.” Demi paused. “This is what I gave him. He came here in a science pun tee-shirt and sweats.” Demi said with a sigh. Bentley grimaced as Harley just snorted.

“Yeah, we’re gonna work on that. But anyway, when are we leaving?” Harley asked.

“Probably at like 11. It’s supposed to be a big party so everyone needs to make sure they have their phones on, and locations on. I’m not taking any chances.” Demi said the other three laughed.

“Yes mom,” Harley said teasingly. Demi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, time to pregame!”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! Really hope you enjoyed. Please point out any errors as I have no beta, only grammarly. Hope you have a nice and safe week :)
> 
> Drug Addiction Hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	3. Chapter three - the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Peter is an honest Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I actually had fun writing this chapter. I wanted to try and bring some familiarity to the OC’s if that kinda makes sense so I basically just did a lot with them :)

  
  


**PETER, DEMI, BENTLEY, AND HARLEY WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR OF THE SUBURBAN FAMILY HOME**. The first thing Peter saw was a group of teens snorting coke off the kitchen counter.

_Charming_.

"You still sure about the bet, babes?" Demi asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Peter smirked and crossed his arms.

"Why? You getting cold feet?" Peter asked. Demi's eyebrows raised, a proud grin coming across her face.

"Damn, okay then Pete. Game on." Demi said with a grin.

The group had begun to disperse throughout the house. Peter pushed down his internal panic as he walked into the kitchen.

' _Never take a drink from a stranger'_

Thank god for Demi, Peter would be lost without her. He grabbed an empty solo cup and poured a small about of the strong-smelling liquid inside. He moved his hips along to the music, the popular tiktok song from a few months ago, runway. As much as he wanted to hate it, it was actually quite catchy. Peter made his way through the crowd of people trying to find one to talk to. He approached a group of girls, his attention focused on the one closest to him.

"Hi," Peter said with a smile. The girl looked at him, took a sip of her drink, then proceeded to walk away from him.

_Well, that was fucking rude._

Peter sighed silently and proceeded to walk into the living room instead. It smelt like weed and vomit so he knew he was in for a treat. He saw a guy in the corner taking hits of his vape pen.

' _This is my chance!'_

"Hi," Peter said, leaning on the opposing wall. The guy looked up at Peter and smiled.

"Hey." He said simply. Holy accent, that's hot. Peter took another sip of his courage before continuing.

"You come here often?" Peter asked, and _Christ that was such a stupid fucking thing to say he's at a house party in some old family home of course he doesn't come here often what the fuck Peter._ The other guy snorted, smiling wider at Peter.

"Oh yeah totally. I come knit with Grandma Jane and play fetch with Spot the dog."

"Really?"

"Of course not, I'm pretty sure this house was foreclosed like a month ago." He said as he took another hit of his vape pen. Peter could smell it. Watermelon.

"Do you want my snap?" Peter asked bluntly. The other guy looked at him strangely, which Peter understood. He had just asked this guy if he wanted his Snapchat and he didn't even know his name. The guy looked contemplative before nodding.

"Sure, gimme your phone." He said, siding his vape in his pocket. Peter handed him his unlocked phone. After a few seconds, the guy snorted and looked at Peter. "Peter Parkour? Really?" He asked. Peter blushed and looked at his feet. The guy continued to snicker as he handed Peter back his phone. Peter looked down at his new friend.

"Harry The Hottie? Really?" Peter asked in the same tone. Harry let out a loud laugh before patting Peter on the back.

"See you later, Peter Parkour," Harry said before walking over to a group of guys. Peter bit his lip to hide his smile.

_Success!_

Peter added Harry to the private story before walking off to find one of his friends. He walked through the crowded group of teenagers grinding on each other and _oh that person lost their pants_. Peter thanked the gods that the alcohol had dulled his senses to a 7 instead of an 11 or else he would have been crying in the corner in pain. _Gotta love that loud party music._

"Hey, Peter!" Bentley called from the dining room. Peter turned around and smiled at her, walking her way. She stood on the red side of the beer pong table, ping-pong ball in hand.

"Hey Bentley, what's up?" Peter asked, drinking the rest of his drink. He tossed the cup across the room into the trash can. Bentley did a whoop whoop sound.

"Damn, Petey-pie. You got aim. Come kick these guys' asses with me." She said, handing him the ping-pong ball. Peter snorted before taking her place. "Shot for luck?" Bentley asked, holding up a half-empty vodka bottle. Peter grinned and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig before handing it back to her. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before turning back to the opponents.

"Good luck," Peter said simply, giving the girl at the other end a wink. He aimed the ball and took the shot, landing it in the cup upmost to the front. Peter pumped his fist into the air with a laugh. People around them cheered as the girl at the other end downed her cup.

By the end of the game, Peter was stumbling over his own two feet and his opponent was the same. He erupted into giggles when Bentley grabbed his hand and dragged him across the house.

"Demi!" Peter called out, falling into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his giggles being muffled into her shoulder.

"Well, someone's having fun," Demi said with a laugh, petting Peter's hair.

"Yeah, ton of vodka shots and beer pong," Bentley said with a proud grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Demi snorted.

"I love you so much. You're my best friend. And Ned. You should meet Ned. He's very nice. I promise. But you can't tell him about our fun actvvvities. It's a secret. Shhhhhh." Peter rambled, still leaning onto Demi.

"Okay, babes. Our secret." Demi agreed. Peter made a satisfied noise into her shoulder, hugging her tighter.

"Jesus Fuck, what happened to him?" Harley asked as he joined the group. Peter let go of Demi, deciding to cling to Harley instead.

"Harley! Hi!" Peter yelled, wrapping his arms around Harleys' waist. Harley looked down at him with a confused expression.

"Hey, Petey?" Harley said, slowly patting Peter's back.

"You are so hot, Harley. People should call you Hotley. I'd suck your dick. How big is it? I bet it's 9 feet." Peter said, nuzzling his head into Harleys' chest. Harley barked out a laugh as the other two snorted.

"While I do appreciate that, I think we should get you home before you get alcohol poisoning," Harley said. "You two good to go?" Harley asked, looking at the other two. They both nodded. Harley hoisted Peter up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"At least take me to dinner first." Peter slurred, going slack against him. Demi and Bentley barked out in laughed as Harley just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Uber should be here soon. Are you all staying the night? You better be because I'm not ready to have any of my ducklings leave." Demi said, her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I'm staying. Moms are working night shift tonight." Bentley said. Harley hummed I'm agreement. Demi had a satisfied smile on her face as she leads the group to the Uber.

Harley tossed Peter into the back of the car haphazardly, earning a smack on the back of the head from Demi, before climbing in beside him followed by Demi. Bentley sat upfront with the driver, a smirk on her face.

As they began the drive Demi was taking videos of the group, Harley was doing dramatic poses, Peter was mumbling random shit, and Bentley was flirting with the Uber driver (who she was pretty sure was married but who cares).

After about half an hour they were all upstairs and in Demi's bed. All of them stripped out of their party clothes and put either put on their comfy clothes or stayed in their undergarments. Not that any of them really cared.

They all laid in Demi's Alaska king bed, covered completely in several fuzzy blankets. Peter was knocked out, laying in between Bentley and Demi, Harley on Demi's other side.

"I had a really good time," Demi said with a smile. She looked at Peter's sleeping form and sighed happily. "I think Peters gonna be a great addition to the Fuck Bitchez Get Money."

"Yeah, me too," Bentley said with a smile. They looked at each other with matching expressions before Harley let out a large snore. The girls went into a fit of giggles before slowly going into sleep themselves.

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

The next morning Peter woke up with the biggest headache in his entire life. He dug his fists into his eyes and cringed. He was tangled up in limbs and was too lazy to even try and sort himself out. He grabbed his phone and immediately turned down the brightness before going onto his snap.

_posted 8 hours ago:_

_[ the camera pans around before zooming in on the table in front of it. You could see several flipped-over red solo cups and liquid spilled on the table. You could hear cheering from all around before it turns dark ]_

Peter grinned then checked his messages.

_May:_

_Hey sweetheart, I'm meeting_

_with some old college friends_

_today so I'll probably be back_

_at around 7 or 8. I larb you_

_baby. ❤️❤️❤️_

_Peter :_

_larb you too may_

Peter sighed, shutting off his phone and setting it against his chest. He heard Demi groan beside him.

"Pete? Go to sleep." Demi said, covering her eyes from the light shining through the curtains.

"Hey, want me to make some breakfast?" Peter asked softly, not wanting to wake the others.

"If you did I'd suck your dick," Demi said with a smile, her eyes stilled clenched shut tightly.

"I'll do it for free," Peter said with a quiet laugh before crawling out of the bed.

He walked out of the door and around to the kitchen. Demi's parents were in Oregon for business or something so that was one less thing to worry about. He scrounged through the cabinets, finding pancake mix and chocolate chips.

He made half of the pancakes regular and a half with chocolate chips, knowing full well that some people couldn't stand sweets in the morning. He found some bacon in the freezer and put some of that on the pan. Cooking in a big kitchen with a plethora of food was actually really fun, Peter found.

In the end, there had been enough food to feed a small army and their families. Stacks of regular and chocolate chip pancakes, a plate of a full pack of bacon, a stack of toast, and a big bowl of fruit. Knowing how much Demi and he ate, all the food would end up being eaten.

"Oh my god, Peter I will give you my firstborn," Demi said, walking over to Peter and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Peter laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon, putting it in her mouth.

"Oh shit." Harley's voice rang through the kitchen. He grabbed a chocolate chip pancake from the stack and shoved it down his throat, practically inhaling it.

"Do you have any Advil? I have a killer headache." Peter said, stuffing a blueberry in his mouth. Demi nodded and walked over to a hall closet, grabbing a bottle of Advil.

"Here babe." She said, tossing the bottle. Peter opened the bottle, taking two tablets. He slid the bottle over to Harley who took one.

"Thanks," Peter said as he grabbed a cup of water, _god if only he could swallow pills dry._

"If I don't have some type of hangover relief in my hand in the next minute I'm going to start biting people," Bentley said, running her hands through her hair. Harley slid the bottle over to her.

"Damn, didn't know everyone in New York and their mothers were coming over here for breakfast," Bentley said as she looked at all the food.

"Peter cooked. Knew there was a reason to keep you around." Demi said with a wink. Peter snorted and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"So what's the plan. Any more parties this weekend? Or are we just gonna chill? I'm down for whatever." Harley said as he continued eating.

"You seem eggar to stay away from home. What's up?" Demi asked, looking at Harley with concern.

"My asshat of a fathers visiting Abby. I'm trying to stay as far away as possible." Harley said with a scowl.

"You're always welcome here, Harls," Demi said, reaching over and kissing his cheek. Harley smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, how many snaps did you get last night, Peter?” Demi asked, turning her attention over to Peter.

“Twelve. Some of the people I played beer pong with and this hot British guy named Harry.” At the mention of Harry, the three froze up. Peter looked at them in confusion. “Everything okay?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, that’s good Petey. I got 14.” Demi said with a mischievous smirk. Peter _thankfully_ didn’t notice the subject change. “But don’t worry, we’re getting you party-ready. You at about step two now.” Demi said as she took a sip of orange juice.

“What’s step two?” Peter asked.

“Body glitter.”

_Fuck._   
  


_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a great week! Criticism and feedback are always welcome :D next chapter I’m thinking of implementing Tony and maybe some acdeca
> 
> Drug Addiction Hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	4. Chapter four - the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters found some confidence and Gwen Stacy is certainly headstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually finished this chapter before noon, it’s currently 11:58 am and I’m like super proud of that so I might write another chapter today, I’m not too sure tho, so yeah :)

  
**PETER SAT ON THE BLEACHERS AS HE TIED HIS SHOES.** Ned was rambling on about his crush on the Betty Brant and MJ was drawing some kid who was being lectured by coach in her sketchbook.

"She has the prettiest eyes doesn't she, she's perfect." Ned gushed, looking longingly over at Betty, who was talking to Liz and Cindy.

"Then ask her out," Peter said simply. Ned looked at him as if he had just thrown his completed Lego set on the floor.

"Peter, I'm being serious!" Ned exclaimed. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I am too. I can talk to her for you." Peter said giving Ned a sincere look. Peter had met Betty in pre-k before his parents died, so they were friendly enough.

"Are you crazy? She's like one of the popular girls. And if you haven't noticed, you're shyer than I am!" Ned exclaimed. Peter shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

"I've been working on that, _actually_. And besides, I've known Betty for years. It's not like I'm talking to a complete stranger." He gave Ned an encouraging smile. Ned sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't mention my name! I mean it, Peter!" Ned exclaimed, not that Peter minded.

Peter jumped up from his row and started climbing up the bleachers to the group of girls. As he started to get closer the three looked over at him. He gave them a shy but charming smile. He took a seat next to Betty, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, Peter. What's up?" Betty asked, confusion in her voice. The other two girls looked at him as well.

"Hey, Betty. So, I owed this guy in my fifth period a favor." Peter said, and technically it wasn't a lie. Ned was in his fifth period and he did owe him a favor.

"Okay. . . ?"

"Yeah, so he actually kind of likes you, and I was wondering if you would be like up for like that," Peter said awkwardly, _god he should have planned a little more._

"What exactly is that?" Betty asked. Peter huffed at his own choice of wording.

"Can I give him your snap, to text you Well duh, I mean why would he want your snap if he wasn't going to text you. But uh, you know what I mean. I hope." Peter cringed at himself. The girls laughed softly and _thankfully_ Betty took pity on him.

"I get it, Peter. Could you tell me who this guy is?" She asked with a soft tone as if she were talking to a child.

"No! I mean I was sworn to secrecy, sorry." Peter winced, looking at Betty hopefully.

"Okay, here," Betty said, pulling out a small notepad. Peter's eyebrows shot into his hairline. _Wow, that actually worked._ Betty tore off the slip of paper and handed it to him. "Oh and Peter?" Peter looked at her in confusion. "You know you have my snap. You could have given it to him yourself." Betty said with a small smile. The girls laughed as they heard Peter make an _oh_ noise.

"Well, uh, thanks!" Peter said with a grin. He walked back down to his seat, wiggling the piece of paper at Ned to looked at it in shock and disbelief.

"Holy shit! You actually got it!" Ned exclaimed, snatching the paper from his hands. Peter laughed and sat back down.

"You're welcome," Peter said with a proud grin.

Meanwhile, up the bleachers,

"He's cute, y'know," Liz said as she watched Peter walk away. Cindy grumbled, catching Liz's attention.

"Bet he's even cuter when he's leaving you stranded at hoco," Cindy said, crossing her arms with a scowl. Both Betty and Liz winced.

"He had a really good reason for it," Liz said. Cindy gave her a critical look. "I mean it. It was a really good and serious reason. If anything I'm glad he left." Liz continued.

"Jeez, what did he save a burning orphanage?" Betty asked sarcastically. All the girls laughed as Liz smiled.

"Yeah, something like that."

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

"Mr. Stark, please, you need to eat something," Peter said, grabbing the screwdriver from his mentor's hand.

"I can fire you for that," Tony said with a grumble, looking up at Peter with a glare. Peter just gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, but you're not. And besides, Ms. Potts is the one that hired me. So technically she would have to be the one to fire me." Peter said, grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him out of his seat.

"I hate children," Tony concluded, but let himself be dragged away. Peter groaned.

"I'm not a child, I'm sixteen. I can legally drive and have sex with someone sixteen or older in New Jersey." Peter said as he and Tony entered the elevator.

"I'm concerned about why you know so much about the consent laws in the state next to us," Tony said, looking at Peter suspiciously.

"Because the age of consent in New York is seventeen," Peter said simply. Tony thought for a minute, looking at Peter in shock at what he implied. Peter just gave him his signature charming smile before walking out of the elevator.

The pair walked into the kitchen, Peter sitting at the counter and Tony going into the fridge. The rest of the avengers were sitting on the couch watching some action movie.

"You guys will never guess what our innocent little Petey-Pie said to me in the elevator," Tony called out. They all turned their eyes towards him. "He talked about having sex. Him, specifically." Tony ranted.

"Like you expect us to believe that," Clint said with a snort. Tony gasped as Peter hid his laughter in his sleeve.

"You little shit," Tony muttered toward him. Peter giggled as tony tossed him a blue Gatorade. Peter immediately started chugging it, causing Tony to look at him in shocked confusion.

"What?" Peter asked when he set his drink back down. Tony just blinked a few times before shaking his head, deciding to eat his sandwich. Peter's phone went off, causing Peter to smile, knowing it was most likely the party group.

**_ Fuck Bitchez Get Money _ **

_Demi:_

_Sup mother fuckers_

_Harley:_

_who you calling mother_

_Bentley:_

_yeah dem wtf is wrong_

with you?!?!?!

_Demi:_

_IM SORRY PLZ FORGIVE_

_ME YOU SEXY BEASTS_

_Peter:_

_what the actual fuck_

_did I just walk into_

_Harley:_

_you can't walk into_

_a phone you idot_

_🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄_

_Peter:_

_idot_

_Harley:_

_stop._

_Peter:_

_you're just mad that_

_my dick is bigger then_

_yours_

_Harley:_

_I thought my dick was_

_8 feet_

_Bentley:_

_AHAHAHAHAHA_

_Demi:_

_pfffft 💀💀💀_

_Peter:_

_huh_

_Demi:_

_don't worry about it_

_babes harleys just being_

_an idiot_

_Harley:_

_STOP_

_Bentley:_

_Kids if you don't stop_

_you're grounded_

_Demi:_

_Sorry mom_

_Harley:_

_sorry mommy_

_Bentley:_

_😌😌😌_

_Peter:_

_love the energy_

_Bentley:_

_same 😙_

_Demi:_

_you guys wanna_

_come to my house_

_this weekend_

_Bentley:_

_yeah_

_Peter:_

_sure_

_Harley:_

_help me sneak out?_

_Demi:_

_Of course babes_

_Bentley:_

_What did you do_

_Harley:_

_moms pissed I was avoiding_

_my father_

_ Demi: _

_We'll sneak you_

_out don't worry_

_Peter:_

_omg can we come up_

_with a cool mission name_

_Harley:_

_i like the way he thinks_

_Demi:_

_Hater we thinking_

_*whater_

_Bentley:_

_*what're_

_and maybe like operation_

_sneak Harley out_

_Peter:_

_that's lame_

_Bentley:_

_rude ass_

_Peter:_

_Operation HK_

_•Extraction_

_Target - Harley Keener_

_Harley:_

_i like it_

_Demi:_

_damn okay_

_Bentley:_

_I mean mine was fine_

_and all but whateves_

_Peter:_

_brb my boss is_

_talkin to me_

"Is that your girlfriend?" Tony asked, sitting on the stool next to his. Peter shook his head.

"Peter has a girlfriend? that's a little young. Don't you think?" Steve asked, looking around at the other avengers.

"He's sixteen, not four. At least he's not doing drugs." Clint said nonchalantly.

_yeah, totally_

"I don't have a girlfriend. And no, Mr. Barton, I'm not doing drugs." Peter said with a smile.

"You better not be. Trust me, drugs are not fun, well not the morning after." Tony said with a sigh, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"So who're you smiling about?" Tony asked. Peter gave him a confused look. Nodded towards his phone. "You were grinning pretty hard there, Bambi."

"Oh, just some friends," Peter said simply. _Yeah, just the friends that I go out and drink and party with._

"Ted and JJ?" Tony asked. Peter shook his head, finishing off his Gatorade.

"No, actually. Just some other friends from the apartment building." He replied. Tony nodded. "And you know their names are Ned and MJ," Peter said, giving him the look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter sat at his regular seat for the decathlon meeting. He was scrolling through his phone when two hands slammed against the desk, much like they had been with Gwen. Peter looked up and saw Ned with a happy expression on his face.

"So I worked up the courage to talk to her after lunch, and she responded!" Ned said giddily. Peter smiled.

"That's great, Ned. What'd you two lovebirds talk about." Peter teased. Ned, too happy to retort just sighed happily.

"She's a nerd! She likes star wars and coding!" Ned exclaimed. Peter decided _not_ to point out that they went to a stem school and everyone there was a nerd.

"So, did you ask her out?" Peter asked. Ned shook his head, biting his lower lip.

“I’m too scared. What if she says no? What if she says no and tells everyone that I asked her out? That’d be humiliating, Peter!” Ned exclaimed, his happiness quickly turned to panic.

“Hey, hey, hey, Ned. Calm down. Betty wouldn’t do that. She’s a good girl with manners. Just chill out.” Peter said, patting Neds back.

All the standing students in the room took a seat as Michelle and Liz walked in. The Co-Captains stood at the front, both holding stacks of flashcards.

“Before we start we’d like to welcome our newest member. Gwen?” Liz said, Gwen walked through the open door, smiling at everyone as she made her way through the front.

“Welcome to decathlon, Gwen,” Liz said with a smile. Gwen blushed and nodded her head before taking one of the empty seats.

Right next to Peter.

He gave her a smile, which she returned with a wink. Liz and Michelle started talking about the next competition as Peter went into thought.

_How had everything changed so much?_

Just three weeks ago he had been a shy loser with two friends and the worst social life ever. Now he has a group and goes out partying every weekend.

_Now he drinks and does drugs_

Is nicotine a drug? Who knows. He’ll have to search that up later. But that wasn’t the point. He had changed in so little time, and he didn’t regret it. He was having the most fun he had ever had and it was amazing.

“Peter? Peter!” Liz called. Peter jumped and looked up, seeing Liz with her arms crossed giving him a displeased look.

“Sorry about that,” Peter said quietly. Liz just sighed and walked back up to the front where she started writing different dates on the whiteboard. The room began to erupt with chatter.

“So, good to see you again, Peter,” Gwen said. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a pack of watermelon gum. She handed a stick towards Peter. “Want one?” She asked. Peter took it with a smile. She then put her own in her mouth.

“Thanks, you too. How’s the new school been.” Peter asked as he chewed on his own piece. Gwen shrugged.

“It’s nice, people are interesting enough. For a nerd school, the athletics are pretty good.” She said, blowing a bubble. Peter snorted.

“You’re on the cheer team, aren’t you?” Peter asked, closing up his notebook and shoving it into his bag. It was a brief meeting today so they wouldn’t be there for much longer.

“Yeah, I’m a flyer,” Gwen said with a grin, clearly happy with her position. Peter smiled at her before the bell rang. “Do you go to the football games?” Gwen asked as she gathered her stuff.

“Sometimes, I’m not too much of a football guy,” Peter said. Gwen stood up along with Peter, throwing their bags over their shoulders.

“Well, I’d love for you to see me cheer. I’ll even make sure to pull my skirt up an inch or two for you.” Gwen kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the classroom.

Peter watched the door with a shocked expression, mouth wide open. _Did she really just say that?_

_Wow._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Criticism and feedback are always welcome. Did y’all notice how I tried to hint that Liz knows Peters spidey? I kinda wanted to hint that even though the whole hoco thing happened she still is at midtown and the timeline is a bit off but I hope you get what I mean. Anyways I hope you stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Drug Addiction Hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	5. chapter five - the pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pills, a hot cheerleader, and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck

**PETER LAID IN HIS BED, BLOWING CLOUDS INTO THE AIR.** His alarm sounded, making Peter groan. It wasn't that he didn't want to go hang out with Ned and MJ, it's just that he _really_ needed to numb his mind up a bit. It's not like he could go to Ned's house and blow clouds next to their family portraits.

Dolefully, he shoved his vape under his bed and threw a blanket on top for good measure. He tossed on Demi's hoodie that he had taken and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the apartment, not even bothering to leave May a note.

After about fifteen minutes Peter arrived at Neds. MJ had gotten there ten minutes earlier so the pair had already started gorging on the snacks. They all walked into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the first documentary.

Peter was snacking on chocolate-covered pretzels, when Ned scrunched up his nose. He leaned in closer to Peter, smelling his neck. Peter gave him an odd look.

"Uh, hey buddy. What're you doin?" Peter asked, scooting back to look at Ned. MJ looked over at the pair with an annoyed expression, MJ was serious about her murder documentaries.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Ned asked, taking one of Peter pretzels. Peter shook his head in confusion before realizing. _Demi's hoodie = Demi's perfume._

"Oh, yeah I'm wearing May's sweatshirt. Didn't realize." Peter said with a wave. Ned nodded with a smile before turning his attention to the tv.

Did Peter feel bad about lying to his friends? Yes, he did. But it was necessary. He wasn't ashamed of his new group of friends or the friends he already had. But for now, until he could form a plan to keep his party life a secret from everyone it was best for him to keep the two groups separate.

Peter tried his best to focus on the tv but he was more focused on his excitement for the next few hours. Once he got home from Neds he was planning on going out and meeting the group at Harley's 2nd-floor window to start the plan. Then they were going to Demi's to hang out. Demi had told him she had an extra _surprise_ which was both concerning and thrilling.

"No fucking way! He's totally guilty!" MJ shouted at the tv, thank god Neds family were at his grandparents.

"Literally, fuck that guy!" Ned shouted as well. Peter flicked off the tv although he had no idea what was happening.

_Just be chill Peter._

During their intermission, Ned was tapping away on his phone. Peter was still snacking on his pretzels when Ned screeched. Both MJ and Peter jumped up, looking at Ned in alarm.

"Guess who has a girlfriend!" Ned exclaimed, a grin plastered across his face. Peter laughed happily, jumping onto Ned to hug him. Ned laughed and patted Peters back, hugging him closer.

"Congrats, loser," MJ said, a small smile on her face. Ned's face was bright pink. Peter patted Neds back in congratulations.

"Okay, let's continue."

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter wove through branches and pine needles, trying to get his way through the woody areas into Harleys' back yard.

"Pssst! Peter! Is that you?" Bentley whisper shouted. Peter tried to walk towards the noise but it was too dark.

"Bentley? Help I'm lost!" Peter whisper shouted. He could hear her snicker as he made his way to her voice.

"I'm over here, dumbfuck." Bentley said, grabbing the back of Peter's hood. He yelped and quickly covered his mouth. Bentley immediately put her hands to her mouth, muffling her laugher.

"Oh my god, you scared the fuck out of me," Peter whispered. Bentley just shook her head and grabbed his arm, dragging him in the direction of Harley's backyard.

Once they arrived they saw Demi crawl through one of the bushes on the other side of the yard. She waved at the pair before congregating at the edge of the yard.

"Did you text him that we're here?" Bentley asked. Demi nodded, pointing up at the house. You could see the window sliding open and a disheveled Harley popping his head out. He looked around the yard trying to find the group. Peter jumped up and down waving his arm. He could see Harley smile, waving them over.

The trio tip-toed over to the window, careful to avoid the motion sensor lights. Harley threw his bag out the window, along with his shoes. He climbed out and sat on the small roof overhang of the porch. The two girls moved the small plastic bench under where he would climb off and put an old beach towel down to muffle the noise. Peter could see who he assumed to be Harley's mom right at the kitchen sink, right where a window was. He tapped the girls and pointed over to the window as they immediately fell to the ground. Demi bit her hoodie to keep from laughing.

Once the coast was clear again the trio hopped back up and prepared for the extraction. Harley lowered himself down, his hands gripping the scratchy roof. Once his feet hit the bench and hopped off and shoved the bench back to the corner to the yard before grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go, c'mon!" Harley whisper shouted, running into the woods followed by the rest of the group. They headed for the Uber Demi ordered and all practically ran into the back. Peter sat on Harley and Demi's thighs, the driver not seeming to mind the seatbelt law. He scowled at the giggling teens in the back and drove as quickly as he could to the destination.

Once the teens got back into Demi's apartment they all huddled into a circle in the living room, getting out their desired gaping devices.

After an hour or two, the teens laid in a circle, all looking up at the ceiling.

"I wish my parents weren't gone all the time. I wish they actually cared. Even before everything, they were just complete assholes. They never paid attention to me or my brother. They just threw money at us. I liked my nanny more than I liked my mother." Demi said, blowing a cloud into the air. She then passed the vape over to Harley.

"I wish my mom would stop giving my father more chances. He left us. We couldn't afford anything and he didn't even pay child support. He left us with nothing and now he's doing these visits. I saw him and my mom kissing the other night. I started screaming at them, woke my sister up. Then I punched him. It felt amazing." Harley said with a sad laugh. He then passed the vape over to Bentley.

"I wish my moms would stay out of my business, or at least give me some more privacy. I know they have good intentions but I want some space. All they do is ask questions. They keep repeating the same shit to me and I just want some peace for once. So what if I want to keep my sexuality to myself for a little bit? So what if I don't want to label anything yet? I just wish they'd understand that. I wish they'd stop asking so many questions." Demi said, passing the vape to Peter.

"I wish I remembered her," Peter said, rubbing his eyes free of any tears. The others _thankfully_ didn't ask who she was. Demi hopped up and ran to her room, earning a few confused looked from the others. They all had sat up when she came running back, her hands behind her back.

"Guess what I've got?" Demi asked. When no one responded she revealed the full pill bottle, shaking it up and down. The other three grinned, Harley, pumping his fists in the air.

"Hell yeah! I love you, baby!" Bentley said, pulling Demi down onto the floor to kiss her cheek repeatedly. The group laughed as Demi pushed her away playfully.

Demi popped open the pill bottle, handing each of them two. Peter glanced at the pill bottle, the label reading _hydrocodone_. He looked down at the pills before shrugging.

"You got anything to wash it down?" Peter asked. Demi smirked and ran over to the liquor cabinets, grabbing two bottles of vodka. Peter laughed, taking the bottle handed to him.

He opened it up and put the pills in his mouth before pouring a shot of vodka in with them. He swallowed, screwing his eyes together tightly. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up he sat the bottle back in the middle and cheered.

"Let's get this party started mother fuckers!"

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter rolled over, groaning in pain as he fell onto the floor. He opened his eyes, thankful that Demi had closed all the curtains before they went to bed. He looked down at his own body, snorting one re recalled the events of that night. Some areas were blank but he mostly had a good recollection of that night.

"Peter, can I have my bra back? I think it's a little big for you." Bentley said, a grin plastered across her face. Peter laughed softly and unhooked the back, tossing it back to her.

He looked around and noticed all the others were already awake, picking fruit out of a bowl. Peter reached his hand in and grabbed a handful before shoving it in his mouth.

"Classy, Peter," Demi said, grabbing herself a piece of fruit. Peter just blew her a kiss causing her to laugh.

"I'm in a predicament," Peter said, sitting up against the couch. The three turned to look at him.

"Care to share?"

"Yes actually." Peter paused, taking a breath. "So basically there's this new girl and she's a cheerleader and very headstrong and she thinks I'm some shy nerd with no life and I actually so drugs and she said she'd pull her skirt up for me if I went to one of her games and I don't know what I'm supposed to do or if I'm supposed to do anything at all and I-." Harley put his hand over Peter's mouth, stopping the endless rambling. Peter looked up at him and huffed.

"So, hot cheerleader wants to get in your pants. I don't see a big problem here." Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm a virgin, big v, no pussy, no dick. None." Peter said, flailing his arms around with a blush spread across his face. "Like I'm comfortable giving people head, and that's only because I have this crazy oral fixation that's basically given me all the experience a beginner could wish for. But sex? I've never shoved my dick in a grapefruit. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do there. I'm not even sure if I'm ready!" Peter exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"If you're not sure if you're ready then definitely don't do it. And besides, if you ever want practice or pointers or anything, you can come to us." Demi paused. "No pun intended. But you know what I mean." Demi continued. Peter smiled at them all.

"I really appreciate it," Peter said. "You guys wanna watch 'perfect high'? the full movies posted on YouTube." Peter said. The other three grinned, jumping up onto the couch.

"Hell yeah, I'm so ready to cry right now," Demi said with a laugh.

Peter looked down at his phone as the others turned on the movie. He opened his messages, a sliver of hope running through him when he saw a message from May. He didn't know what he was expected but it felt like it had been forever since he last talked to her.

_May:_

_Hey baby, I have something_

_I want to tell you when you_

_get home. When do you_

_think you’ll be back?_

_Peter:_

_probably 5ish is everything_

_okay???????_

_May:_

_Yeah everything is_

_great sweetheart, I’ll_

_see you when you get_

_home_

Peter stared at the phone screen, his anxiety increasing by the second. She didn’t seem too worried about it but he couldn’t help but wonder. Ever since the internship started being paid they weren’t at risk of eviction so he had no idea what this could be.

“Hey Pete, you alright?” Demi asked.

“Do you have any more pills?”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please stay happy, healthy, and safe. Criticism and feedback are always welcome. Have a great week :)
> 
> Drug addiction hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	6. chapter six - the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times with Gwen Stacy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain underage oral sex between two 16 year olds! Beware!

**PETER WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR OF THE APARTMENT, LOOKING AROUND SKEPTICALLY.** May sat on the couch, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey, May. What's up?" Peter asked, closing and locking the door behind him before walking over and sitting next to May.

"Let's talk." She said with her _delicate situation_ voice.

_The same voice she had used when she said mommy and daddy weren't coming back._

"You know I'll always love you, and I'll always love your uncle Ben," May said. Peter gave her a strange look.

"Yeah, I love you too, May," Peter said nervously. He had no idea what could be happening right now. He ran his fingers through his hair as if it would soothe the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

"Well, sweetheart. I met a man." _Oh_. "He's never going to replace your uncle. But he makes me really happy, Peter." May said, grabbing Peter's hand.

"Well, uh." Peter paused "I'm happy for you, May. You deserve to be happy." Peter finished, swallowing the lump in his throat. May's face lit up as she pulled Peter in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, baby. Do you think you could meet him, this Wednesday?" May asked. Peter nodded causing her to smile, engulfing him into another hug.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad._

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

_It was so much worse than he thought_

May's new boyfriend was one of the biggest assholes he had ever met, and that's saying a lot. As soon as May leaves the room the guy acts like Peter kicked his dog. If he kept the act up the only thing Peter will be kicking is the thing between his legs.

To make it worse, his name is Fredrick. But he goes by _Fred_. What the actual fuck. Peter couldn't stand him. It got to the point where Peter rushed off to the bathroom to take the painkillers Demi gave him just to deal with that asshat.

Even worse worse, he's been staying at the apartment more often than not. May had been working a bunch of shifts and she had come in contact with some old friends so she was only ever at the apartment when Peter was at school. He wasn't going to bring it up of course because May had seemed so much happier but Peter was this close to punting _Fred_ out the fucking window.

For better news, Peter was invited to the football game by Gwen, hot cheerleader Gwen. It's not like Peter had to be invited but she still did and Peter was definitely going. He thought about it when he was about to go to sleep at night. What was he going to do? We're they going to have sex. He really didn't want to. He'd rather give her head instead. Is that what they call it for people with vaginas? He didn't know. But if she was comfortable with it he was going to do it.

_Ah, the struggles of a teenager._

Peter stood in front of the mirror holding different shirts up against his body.

"No, no, no, no, no, ugh! Why is this so hard!" Peter groaned. _Catching bad guys is easier than this!_

Peter grinned as a new idea popped into his head. He grabbed his phone and opened the phone app, tapping on Demi's name.

"What's up, babe?" Demi asked, her voice slightly distorted from the phone. Peter grinned, looking down at the screen.

"Love of my life, I am in desperate need of fashion help or else I'm going to drop dead right here in my bedroom," Peter said dramatically. He propped his phone up on one of the higher racks in his closet.

"And what is this fashion advise for?"

"I'm going to the football game on Friday. Gwen asked me to go."

"That's the girl that said she'd flash you during her routine right?"

"More or less, yeah."

"Okay, vibes?"

"Like uh, not so nerdy, more sexy, but not too sexy. And not over the top. Basic and thrown together but not trashy."

"Okay, hold on, let me envision."

Peter could hear sounds of deep breathing before Demi spoke up again.

"Do you have a plain black shirt? No graphic tees, Peter."

"Uh, yeah I have one."

"Put it on."

Peter slid on the shirt, it felt a little tight around his chest. He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. It had definitely shown a small bit of his muscle? Pecks? Whatever you call it. He grabbed them in shock. He had never noticed them before.

"Peter! Stop groping your tits and focus!" Demi exclaimed. Peter's face turned bright red, but he complied.

"do you have that Grandpa like greenish-brown flannel and Bentley made fun of you for?"

"Yeah, and it's not a Granpa flannel."

"Whatever, put it on. Now, do you have any blue jeans? Not too light or too dark. Just kind of darkish but not dark blue."

"I think?"

"Put them on and show me."

Peter complied, grabbing the phone and turning the camera around to face the mirror. He could hear Demi cheering through the phone.

"Turn around, I wanna see your ass." Demi paused before yelling even louder. "Hell yeah! Go you, bubble butt!" Demi cheered, clapping her hands. Peter snorted at her reaction. The pair talked for an hour before saying their goodbyes.

Peter slid off the clothes and set them in a pile at the bottom of his closet for Friday. He tugged on his loose flannel pj pants and walked into the living room.

Fred was passed out on the sofa, a half-empty bottle of vodka sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Peter smirked mischievously. All he had to do was drink the rest of the bottle and put it back when he's done. Fred will just think he drank it all himself.

_This whole rebellious teen thing was actually pretty fun._

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter hadn't ended up drinking the rest of the bottle. He had a shot to lure him into an easier sleep, deciding that not having a horrible hangover was going to be best if he were going to have the biggest performance of his 16 years of life.

He said back in class, revising another English paper. He was wearing his regular clothes, not wanting to get the ones for later dirty before he even had the chance to see Gwen.

"Hey, Peter," Gwen said, pulling the chair around and sitting across from him like she did the first time they talked. "You coming to the game tonight?" She asked, she bit the tip of her thumb. _Huh, a nervous tic._

"Well, a pretty girl actually invited me. So I think I have to." Peter said, giving Gwen a charming smile. _This whole confidence thing was amazing, truly_. Gwen bit her lower lip.

"Oh, well, this girl must be really lucky," Gwen said with a smile. Peter gave her a wink as the bell rang. Gwen grabbed her bag, ready to head to her next class.

"Hey, Gwen," Peter called. She turned her attention back over to him. "You look cute in skirts," Peter said, looking her up and down. Gwen gave him a grin, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"See you soon, Pete." She said, walking out the door. Peter just grinned as he watched her walk away.

_God, confidence!_

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

"So are we call meeting at my house tonight?" Ned asked, taking a sip of his drink. MJ nodded.

"I'm actually going to the football game tonight," Peter said, biting his lower lip. The pair gave him a strange look.

"You? A football game?" Ned asked critically. Peter gave him a nervous laugh.

"Uh yeah. Gwen asked me to watch her do her routine. Might hang out afterward." Peter said shyly. Ned patted his back in excitement.

"Well if you two get bored, Betty, MJ, Liz, and I are gonna be at my house. Open invites." Ned said. Peter grinned at him before gathering his stuff.

"I gotta go to the library. I'll see you at the game." Peter said, getting up. He kissed Ned on the cheek before walking out of the lunchroom.

"He's been acting weird lately. Have you noticed it?" Ned asked MJ, who nodded.

"Got more confidence," MJ said simply with a shrug. Ned just glanced over at the door Peter walked out of and sighed.

"Well anyways, you ready for tonight?" Ned asked. MJ nodded.

"I'm always ready for murder."

"Well I wouldn't phrase it that way-"

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter tugged on the sleeves of his flannel, watching as Gwen did flips in the air. He felt happy, his chest light. He had a ( single ) shot of liquid courage before leaving, hoping to calm his nerves. Which somewhat worked. Either it was the alcohol or his subconscious tricking him into thinking it's doing a lot more than it was. He was still happy with the end result.

He had been steering clear of Ned and MJ. MJ was always a damn good detective and he knew she would figure him out within minutes, so he stayed as discreet as he could whilst still being in the sight of Gwen.

Once the game was near end the cheerleaders were allowed to leave their posts. Gwen jogged over to him, grabbing his arm. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“C’mon, we don’t have much time,” Gwen said giddily.

The two hurried off into the girls' locker room, which was currently empty. They ran into the surprisingly clean bathroom stall and locked the door behind them. Peter immediately turned, pressing her against the door. He started to kiss down her neck, under the white uniform turtleneck. Gwen let out small giggles and gasps as Peter continued. Gwen lowered herself into her knees, grabbing into Peter's pant zipper. Peter grabbed her and gently pulled her back up.

“You’ve had a tiring night, let me do something for you,” Peter said quietly. He kissed her gently before getting on his knees.

“Is that alcohol in your breath?” Gwen asked. Peter just winked up at her.

“Just a shot of liquid courage. I’m still in my right mind and all.” Peter said with a smile. Gwen giggled.

“I’m surprised. Didn’t think you were the rebellious type, Peter.” Gwen said, running her fingers through his hair.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Gwen,” Peter concluded. He pulled down her cheer skirt, snorting when he realized Gwen had already stripped herself of her undershorts. He hooked his finger around the thin band of her blue lace underwear. “Is this okay?” He asked, looking up at her. She gave him a sincere smile and nodded. “Promise you’ll tell me if you want me to stop or if you’re uncomfortable?” Peter asked.

“I promise,” Gwen said, almost breathlessly. Peter gave her a smile before pulling down her underwear.

_Based on her moans and the grip she had on his hair he assumed he was doing a fairly good job._

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

When Peter got home the first thing he did was collapse on his bed. The grin on his face had been there for at least an hour now. He stripped himself of his old clothes and into his pj pants.

He felt like he was on the sun. All happy and warm. He felt amazing, which he thought was weird because he didn’t even get off. Maybe getting other people off was a kink? Who knows. He was just glad he felt this way. Not even asshat Fred could tamper his mood. He went to the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth. _Should he even use his regular toothbrush?_

His attention was taken when his phone buzzed beside him. He grabbed it and looked at the screen.

_From Gwen Stacy 🦋_

Peter almost threw his phone across the room. How long should he wait before opening it? Maybe five minutes? Yeah, that sounds good.

Yeah no. He opened the snap right away.

_[ it was a picture of the lace underwear Gwen had been wearing just an hour ago. It was sitting on what looked to be her bathroom counter. The caption read, had a great time tonight excited to do it again 😉🥴 ]_

Peter grinned, pumping his fist in the air. _He did it!_ He pressed the reply button and turned the flash on his camera. He flipped it over to face him and gave the camera a thumbs-up, toothbrush still in his mouth. He pressed the circle button, taking the picture.

_‘ me too, sleep well 😙 ‘_

Peter pressed send, immediately regretting it. _God, why had he used that lame-ass emoji?_ Peter cringed at himself and finished brushing his teeth. He crawled back into his bed with a small smile on his face.

_This was going to be eventful._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I’m thinking of doing a little bit of Gwen POV about the nights events. I wouldn’t get too overly attached to Gwen/Peter 👀👀👀 anyways, criticism and feedback are always welcome! Seriously I love comments and their so fun to read. Have a great week, stay happy, healthy, and safe! 
> 
> Drug addiction hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357


	7. chapter seven - the scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buying drugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little reminder that making sure a partner is comfortable and safe during sex is the bare minimum, in the gossip between the girls it seems like it’s amazing and over the top but it is the BARE MINIMUM.

**GWEN SAT ON BETTY'S BED WITH THE REST OF THE CHEER SQUAD, ALL GIGGLING**. Right after she and Peter departed she went home and a few hours later went to Betty's house to have a sleepover with the rest of the squad.

"I can't believe that you're dating Ned!" Cindy exclaimed, looking at Betty. Betty blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I didn't even think he was your type. All she ever does is hang out with that nerdy kid and that scary girl." Unnamed Cheerleader #1 said, twiddling some hair between her fingers.

"They have names, Peter and MJ," Liz said, a smile coming to her face when she said MJ's name. Betty nudged her, making her giggle.

"Soon enough Liz and I will be dating best friends," Betty said with a giggle. Liz looked at her in confusion.

"You know I don't like Peter anymore, we're better off as friends," Liz said, giving Betty a look.

"I never said I was talking about Peter," Betty said with a wink. "We've all seen how close you and MJ have been getting. You have the biggest crush on her." Betty continued.

"Okay, so maybe I do. She just so closed off I honestly don't even know if she's into girls." Liz said with a sigh. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen the way she dresses? Her whole look practically screams lesbian. Her whole aura, in general, is just LESBIAN." Gwen said, popping a gummy bear in her mouth.

"You can't tell a person's sexuality by their clothes, Gwen. But, I see what you mean. I get the lesbian vibes from her." Cindy said. "So, are you gonna bang?" Cindy asked, looking back over at Betty.

"What?" Betty asked in shock. All the girls giggled at her bright red face.

"You and Ned, gonna bone soon? Some oral? At least some clothes on grinding." Cindy said with a grin. Betty blanked.

"I mean, do you think he would even be good?" Unnamed cheerleader #2 asked. Gwen grinned, biting her lower lip.

"I mean Ned could always take some oral tips from Peter," Gwen said with a smile. All the girls whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Do you know something we don't?" Cindy asked inquisitively. Gwen just giggled, grabbing Betty's pillow and holding it to her chest. "No way! Tell us!" Cindy continued.

"Okay so a few days ago I invited Peter to the game. And I said something totally flirty and he got soflustered right." The girls nodded, all excited for the new information. "So this morning I asked if he was gonna show up and he got all flirtatious too and so then." Gwen paused.

"Come on! We wanna hear!" Betty exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay so at end break I found him and we went into the bathroom stall in the girl's locker room and we made out for a bit." Gwen paused . "Then we had oral," Gwen said quickly. All the girls gasped.

"No way! I don't believe it." Cindy said. Gwen moved her hair to the side, showing the girls the hickey on her neck. Little screams of excitement filled the air.

"Holy shit! You gave him head?" Betty asked. Gwen shook her head, a grin coming to her face.

"No, he gave me head," Gwen said. All the girls looked shocked as they grinned.

"Was he good?" Unnamed cheerleader #3 asked. Gwen blushed.

"So good. Like wow. He was super nice too. he was like _is this okay_ and _promise you'll tell me if you want me to stop_ and wow it was just amazing." Gwen said, feeling euphoric.

"Damn, nerdy Parker's got some game." One of the girls said. Gwen shook her head.

"Oh yeah, and he had been drinking." The girl's jaws dropped. "Not a lot. He said he had a shot of something. I could taste it in his mouth." Gwen said.

"That's crazy. I don't think Ned even knows Peter drinks." Betty said. The girls looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "Ned said he doesn't really do that stuff. And I mean Peter doesn't really have any other friends." Betty said.

"I'm gonna do some digging," Cindy said with a grin. Betty and Liz rolled their eyes.

"Ceecee , stalking is illegal, remember," Liz said with a stern tone. Cindy just waved at her, making a _pfft_ sound.

Gwen's phone going off grabbed her attention whilst the girls were bickering. Her face reddened when she saw it.

_From Peter Parker 👾_

_[ the image showed Peter with a toothbrush in his mouth, giving the camera a thumbs up. He was shirtless but only his collarbones were visible. The caption said 'me too sleep well 😙 ' ]_

Gwen grinned to herself and set her phone down into her lap.

"So you never answered my question, you and Ned gonna bone?"

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter crawled in through his window, this time _not wearing his suit._ He had been at Demi's house to tell her everything that happened, while also getting tips on how to cover up a hickey. _Apparently, you have to color correct it?_

"Where have you been?" The sharp voice called out - _Fred_. Peter gave him an exasperated look, flailing his arms around.

"Why are you in my room?" Peter asked defensively. He shut the window behind him and crawled off the bed, standing up in front of him.

"That doesn't matter, now where were you?"

Fred asked, his voice becoming louder. Peter clenched his fist.

"At Neds. Now, why are you in my room?" Peter asked. Fred crossed his arms, sighing in anger.

"Don't lie to me, _boy_!" Fred yelled, grabbing the front of Peter's shirt. Peter looked up at him with an angry expression.

"What you gonna do, Fred? Hit me? Do it. I dare you." Peter said in his best threatening voice. Fred huffed, reluctantly letting go of his shirt. He stretched his fingers out, heading towards the door.

"Curfews at 10. Follow it or you're grounded." Fred grumbled, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Peter rolled his eyes, flipping off the back of the door.

_It was at that exact moment that Peter decided he was going to make Fred's life a living hell._

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Demi sat at her desk, pressing the join call button on the Group FaceTime. She could see Harley and Bentley looking in the camera with serious expressions.

"So I'm guessing this is about Harry and Peter, right?" Demi asked, the other two nodded.

"Are we absolutely sure it's the same Harry though?" Harley asked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"There aren't many teens named Harry with British accents that like to go to small-house parties in New York," Bentley said sadly.

"So what are we going to do?" Harley asked.

"We don't know how close the two are. They could have just talked the one time." Bentley said.

"Yeah but what if he slides up when Peter posts us on his private story. Harry's on there for the bet." Demi said with an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe we should just tell him about Harry," Bentley said. Demi shook her head.

"We can't. Peter may be our cute little puppy but I've seen how he gets protective about people he cares about. He might seek Harry out if he knew." Demi said.

"Maybe we just find out how close they are," Harley said.

"How would we? he's only mentioned Harry once. If we asked him about it he'd get suspicious." Demi groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"I have an idea. It may seem a little invasive though." Harley said, eating confused looks from the other two. "Someone could grab his phone, tell him we're posting ourselves on his story. Then we just quickly checked and see if Harry and he had been texting." Harley finished, looking up to the camera.

"That seems like we're going behind his back," Bentley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's necessary though, we're doing it to protect him," Demi said.

"Okay, so we're doing it?" Harley asked. The two girls nodded. "Okay."

_They are protecting him, that's all that matters_

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

Peter looked at his clock. _10:01,_ finally. May was working the night shift and it was only him and Fred in the house. Peter grabbed his usuals, ( phone, wallet, keys, vape ) and headed climbed out the window.

His vape pen was _dying_ and it was certainly a big inconvenience. There was hardly any juice left and Peter had no idea where he was supposed to get more. He didn't have a fake ID _yet_ so he couldn't go into some nic store and buy one.

_Why was life so hard?_

He leaned against the side of one of the buildings in his area before smacking his head. He was a fucking idiot. He could just ask Demi where she got hers.

_**Demi** _

_Peter:_

_Do you have a good_

_nic plug to give little_

_ol' me_

_Demi:_

_depends, where are_

_you and how far are_

_you willing to go_

_Peter:_

_im still and queens_

_and I'm staying out for a_

_while I wanna piss_

_Asshat Fred off_

_Demi:_

_Close to MoMA??_

_Peter:_

_close enough yeah_

_Demi:_

_i'll send you her snap_

_Peter:_

_you are so sexy_

_i love you 😙😙😙😙_

_Demi:_

_you better_

_you coming to_

_lorenzos with us_

_tmr_

_Peter:_

_duh it's lorenzos_

_Demi:_

_kk 12:30_

_oh yeah and_

_@ skiasmokeebbg_

**PeterParkour added you as a friend**

_Skia accepted your friend request_

_say hi!_

**_ Skia 🍬💨 _ **

_Skia:_

_what's up you the guy_

_Demi told me abt_

_Peter:_

_yeah that's me_

_Skia:_

_What do you want_

_Peter:_

_2 puff plus_

_Skia:_

_That's $40_

_What flavors_

_Peter:_

_Banana ice and_

_blue razz lemonade_

_Skia:_

_can you be near the_

_MoMA building by_

_10:40_

_Peter:_

_yeah_

_Skia:_

_I'll be on the left side_

_from the entrance_

_I'm wearing a neon_

_green sweatshirt_

_Peter:_

_ok see you soon_

When Peter finally got to the MoMA building it was about 10:40. He walked left of the entrance like directed to and there stood the plug in the neon green hoodie. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hello?" Peter asked once he got close enough. She nodded and looked him up and down.

"Hey, Caleb." She said, Peter gave her a confused look before realizing why she was doing. She laid her hand out, ready to accept the money. He passed her the two twenty's before she passed him the two puffs. "Till next time, Caleb." She said with a wink, walking until she disappeared in the night.

Peter just grinned to himself, stuffing the vape pens in his hoodie pocket before jogging away. He went into a neighboring building, climbing up onto the roof. He took the Banana Ice one out of the box and tore off the smaller package.

He opened his Snapchat and took a picture of himself with the vape in his mouth, sending it to Demi. She replied with a blurry picture of herself with her tongue out.

When Peter decided it was time to finally go home he shoved the pens in his pockets and started to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen when he got home.

Once he crawled through the window he was immediately welcomed with the sight of a pissed-off Fred with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Where were you? I said curfew was at 10 o'clock." Fred said angrily. Peter shrugged.

"I was at the library." Peter deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Fred stomped forwards, grabbing Peter by the arm and pulling him up.

"You, boy, need to learn some respect! Your behavior is unacceptable!" Fred yelled, his grip on Peters's arm becoming increasingly tighter.

"Get the fuck off of me, asshat!" Peter yelled, ripping his arm from Fred's grip. "What would May think if she saw bruises on my arm, big guy?" Peter asked, looking up at Fred with a devious grin.

"You're going to learn your lesson, boy, I promise you that," Fred growled.

_"Go fuck yourself."_   
  


_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Do y’all have any theories on what’s up with Harry? It took a while to plan his story but i actually really like what I did with it. Another question, should I include more of the whole Spider-Man patrols in there. Idk. But yeah criticism and feedback are always welcome , have a great week! Stay happy, healthy, and safe! 
> 
> Drug addiction hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357
> 
> .


	8. chapter eight - the insta pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pizza, strange dates, and a bad club experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning (contains spoilers? ) : in the first part of the chapter the group mistakes something Peter says that alludes to non-consensual groping and later on someone's drink gets drugged, they don't actually drink it but it still happens

**PETER WALKED INTO HIS FAVORITE PIZZA PLACE, WAVING AT THE GUY BEHIND THE COUNTER BEFORE FINDING HIS FRIENDS IN THE CORNER.** The group sat in the corner booth, already sipping on their soft-drinks.

"Hey, guys," Peter said, sliding into the open spot next to Bentley. Harley slid the extra coke over to him. "Ugh, I love you," Peter said, holding his hand to his heart. Harley flicked him off as the whole group laughed.

"We ordered cheese pizza. It should be here soon." Bentley said as she scrolled through her phone. Peter nodded.

"Thank god, I'm starving," Peter said, his stomach rumbling on que. Demi snorted as the waiter came over, carrying the hot pan of pizza. He set it on the table and walked away with a smile.

"Oh thank god my dick is so hard right now," Harley said, immediately grabbing a slice from the hot pan. A group of older women sitting in the booth beside them turned to look at him in shock. Peter and Bentley covered their mouths to hide their laugher as Demi looked into Harley's lap.

"Don't worry, ladies. He's not _erect_." Demi said with a grin, giving the older women a thumbs up. Peter let out a strangled noise, his cheeks going red. Harley just winked at the ladies as they horridly turned away.

"It's their own fault for eavesdropping," Harley said simply, taking a bite of his pizza. Peter rolled his eyes and took a slice, as well the other three.

"Speaking of dicks, how's Fred?" Demi asked, taking a bite of her pizza. Peter groaned, quickly chewing his food so he could rant without being gross.

"He's such a creep. He waits in my room for me when I'm gone. He set up a curfew, that May doesn't even know about, and he said he's gonna _teach me a lesson_. He also calls me _boy_." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Like the old angry white men in the movies when someone's on their lawn?" Bentley asked, Peter, nodded frantically.

"Exactly, he's so handsy too," Peter added with a groan, taking another bite of his pizza. The three whipped their heads over in his direction with alarmed looks. Peter looked at them in confusion.

"He touches you?!" Harley asked angrily. Peter nodded, not yet having caught onto what they meant.

" inappropriately?" Demi asked, setting down her pizza. Peter squinted before getting what they were asking. He shook his head frantically.

"No, god no. Nothing like that. He just grabs my arms or my shirt collars roughly. Nothing below the belt." Peter reassured. They all looked a little relieved, but still a bit concerned.

"He shouldn't be touching you at all. Fucking creep. He touches you again, hit him back. Then call us for backup." Harley said, continuing to eat his pizza.

"I can't hit him, super strength could cause serious injury," Peter said nonchalantly. He immediately froze, _shit_.

"Super strength?" Bentley asked, taking a sip of her drink. Peter just laughed, shaking his head.

"I did boxing for a while. I'm just a bit strong and can't control it often. Don't wanna do serious damage, y'know." _Please work, please work, please work._

"Makes sense. One of my moms' brothers was like that too. He's in jail now I'm pretty sure." Bentley said. Peter almost sighed in relief.

"Why? What'd he do?" Demi asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza from the still hot plate.

"Armed robbery," Bentley said casually with a shrug. Demi opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Oh, that's pleasant," Harley said with a bright smile, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Dem, could you send me that pic you took of the pizza? I want to post it on my insta." Bentley said as she finished her slice.

"Oh, me too, please," Peter said shyly, cleaning his fingers off with a napkin. Demi turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh, you are finally done hiding us from your real life?" Demi asked jokingly. Peter frowned and looked down. Demi's face immediately became apologetic. "Oh Pete, I was just joking. I know you aren't ready and that's okay. You do what you're comfortable with. We'll be here with you whether you introduce us tomorrow or in the next 50 years." Demi said with a smile. Peter looked up at her with a grin.

"Thanks, Dem," Peter said. Bentley patted his shoulder and Harley kicked his foot under the table. Peter's phone buzzed as he got the message from Demi. He screen-shotted it and posted it to his Instagram before turning off his phone.

"So, when's our next party?"

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

When Peter logged onto his Instagram he looked in the corner, the small red circle alerting him of a new message.

hey peter, idk if

you know me but

I'm on the cheer

team and I was

wondering if you

wanted to hang out

sometime?

\- _annacheer12_

Accept message request from Anna💫🌼 (annacheer12)?

| Block | Delete | **Accept** |

oh hey Anna yeah I

know you and yeah

sure who else is

coming?

-peterbparkour

oh I think we should

do one on one first

so we can get to know

each other yeah?

-annacheer12

oh yeah, that kinda

makes sense. when and

where?

-peterbparkour

Wednesday before

school at the new

cute cafe that opened?

it's the one down the

street from MTH

-annacheer12

yeah sounds good

does like 6:50 work

for you?

-peterbparkour

yea that sounds great!

see you then 😝

-annacheer12

Peter slid out of the chat in confusion. _Why was a cheerleader texting him, asking to hang out alone?_ He decided to just shake it off, for now, choosing to look through the comments of his new post.

_[ image description: 6 pieces of pizza spread out on a metal pan hovering over the table ]_

Liked by **nedwqrdleeds** and **32 others**

**peterbparkour** ugh look at this beautiful pizza

_View all 7 comments_

**g.stacy01** Looks good! Where is that

**nedwqrdleeds** LORENZO'S!!!!!!!

**annacheer12** invite me next time! lol

**youdontknowwhoiam** glad you're having fun kiddo, tell your girlfriend we said hi.

\- **mayparker74** girlfriend?!?!?!

— **peterbparkour** no, no girlfriend don't

listen to him his old age is affecting his brain

—- **youdontknowwhoiam** you little shit

Peter grinned, liking Tony's secret accounts comment. He shut off his phone and shoved it in his pockets before grabbing the rest of his usual party gear and heading to Demi's house.

Bentley, Harley, and Peter sat on the floor in a row whilst Demi ran around the room, grabbing her glitter containers. She ran into the closet and bring out three white tank tops.

"Put these on," Demi said simply. She then went to her desk and pulled out her makeup bag, walking back over to the trio.

"Where are we going?" Bentley asked. Demi grinned as she grabbed her mascara tube out of the bag. She walked over to Bentley and started applying it to her lashes.

"Nightclub, I know the bouncer so he'll let us in right away. And I know it's your first nightclub experience, that's why we're going on a Sunday. It won't be as packed as usual." Demi said, moving into Harley's lashes.

"Damn, we really need to get fake ID's," Harley said with a sigh. Demi glared at him, probably mad at him for moving around. He rolled his eyes and stayed still, Demi then moving onto Peters.

"We're all going to wear matching tops and body glitter!" Demi said excitedly. Harley shivered.

"Glitter?" Peter asked. Demi grinned and nodded. Bentley laughed and grabbed the first tube of glitter, neon green.

"Harley, you do the neon blue. Peter does the neon purple. Bentley the neon green. And Im doing the neon pink." Demi said, closing the mascara tube. Harley grabbed the blue glitter.

"How do you even put this on?" Harley asked skeptically. Demi just shuffled over to him, pulling the makeup bag with her.

"We're going _glitter tears_ so it doesn't have to look fancy or anything," Demi replied, pulling out her rich blue eyeshadow. She started sorting it under Harley's eyes, dragging some lines down with her finger. She then dipped her finger in the neon blue glitter and applied some of that on top. "Do you want eyeliner?" Demi asked. Harley shook his head, crinkling up his nose.

"After last time, definitely not," Harley said in horror. Demi just snorted and shuffled over to Peter. She repeated the process but with purple. She then did her own, Bentley doing her own as well.

"Now, unlike with the regular parties, we are going to stay together the whole time. Always in line of sight. You go to the bathroom with a buddy. A buddy that's in the group. Not someone you find on the dance floor. Understand?" Demi asked. The three nodded in agreement, making her smile. "Well then, let's change and get going."

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

The Uber pulled up to the front of the nightclub, the music booming through the doors.

"Just follow my lead, don't make eye contact with anyone," Demi said, causing Peter to look at her in alarm. Bentley just waved her hand in his direction as some type of reassurance.

Demi grabbed a can from her bag and chucked it across the sidewalk. When the bouncer looked at her she screamed bloody-murder and pointed in the direction of the can. The guy ran in that direction, leaving the door empty. Demi grabbed Peter and Bentleys' hand, Peter grabbing Harley with his free one, and ran into the nightclub.

"I thought you said you knew the bouncer?" Harley shouted over the music. Demi laughed and let go of the pair's hands.

"I knew he was the stupid one. He's totally gullible so it's fine." Demi said with a shrug. The other three just laughed, shaking their heads. "And look, we have no x's, so we can get drinks," Demi said, holding up her clean closed fist.

"Woohoo! Let's dance." Bentley shouted, dragging the others into the large crowd of people.

Peter immediately felt hands grip his hips, his first instinct was to push him off but _YOLO, right?_ Peter's back was up against the stranger's chest. He rolled his a little bit, hearing the man exhale sharply. Peter grinned to himself when he felt the stranger's hot breath against his skin before he started kissing his neck. Peter leaned his head back in bliss at the tingling feeling.

Across the floor Harley was dancing with Bentley, her twirling him around and Harley batting his eyes extravagantly. Demi was twerking, _not surprising_ , against some stranger who looked like a total prick but that wasn’t any of his business.

“Bathroom?” The stranger asked, licking a line up Peter’s neck. Peter nodded, walking towards the bathroom with the stranger. Demi looked his way and nodded as she took the guy she was dancing with and lead him over to the area of the dance floor closer to the bathroom.

Peter and the stranger went into the bathroom stall furthest from the door. Once the stall door was shut Peter dropped to his knees in front of the guy, who looked at him with a grin.

“Eager huh?” The guy asked. Peter rolled his eyes playfully with a laugh. He pulled down the zipper of the guys' fitting jeans before undoing the button. He pulled down his pants then his boxers and got to work.

_The guys' moans sounded like a car engine but he didn’t say anything about it._

🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸🕷🕸

The group of teens sat at the bar, all practically inhaling the shots lined in a row in front of them. So far they had all been having a good time and we're currently planning to come back next Friday.

“I found this guy who sells some harder stuff. You guys interested?” Demi asked, her voice lowering slightly.

“On what scale, we haven’t taken a lot of pills. Just the hydrocodone.” Bentley said, taking a sip of her _Long Island iced tea._

“Ecstasy,” Demi said, looking over at the three. Peter’s eyes widened as Bentley make a _whooo_ sound.

“Like molly?” Harley asked.

“I think they’re the same. I’m pretty sure, MDMA.” Demi said. Harley nodded as the group stayed silent for a moment.

“I’m down,” Harley said, looking over at Demi.

“Me too, what’s the harm in trying,” Bentley said. The three looked over at Peter.

“Yeah, yeah I want to try it,” Peter said after a moment. Demi grinned and opened her phone, facing away from her drink.

As Harley and Bentley were drinking, Demi on her phone, Peter watched as a tall brunette walked next to Demi’s turned form. He looked over at her before purposely bumping into her back. _What the hell?_

“Oh, oh I’m so sorry! I must’ve had a bit too much to drink, I really didn’t mean to bump into you.” The guy said, his words a bit stammered. Demi just smiled and waved her hand. Peter looked back over at the guy, watching as his arm hovered over Demi’s drink for a quick second. He could see a flash of a circular white pill fall into the drink.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

“Dude what the hell!” Peter shouted, jumping up from his seat. The three in his group looked over at Peter in surprise.

“Peter it’s fine, it was an accident,” Demi said, referring to the collision _accident_. Peter scoffed, grabbing the guy by the collar.

“Im sure dropping a pill in your drink wasn’t an accident!” Peter yelled, his face turning red. From the corner of his eye, he could see Demi turn pale, looking at her drink.

The guy, afraid that he had been caught, punched Peter straight in the mouth. Peter's spidey-senses being slowed from the alcohol made him unable to move away in time. He stumbled onto the floor right as Harley took his place, socking the guy right in the face. The guy fell backward onto the floor. Harley went down with him, repeatedly punching him. Bentley helped Peter up off the floor as one of the security guys pulled Harley off of the stranger.

“Let’s go, guys. I ordered an Uber.” Demi said shakily. She grabbed Harley and Peter's hand, Peter grabbing Bentleys with his free hand, and stormed out of the club.

Once they got back to Demi’s house they all changed into comfortable clothes, patched up their wounds, and crawled into bed.

“You okay, Dem?” Bentley asked softly. Demi just sighed, smiling sadly.

“I will be, just,” Demi paused, looking at everyone. “Cuddle pile?” She asked, a small smile gracing her face.

Peter jumped onto her, laying on his stomach. His bent leg laying over her stomach with his knee in Bentley's face. Harley was on the other side of Peter, his arm wrapped around Peter and Demi, Bentley curling around Bentley’s side.

_Damn this body glitter was going to be hard to get off in the morning._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter was a bit heavy, so I had to end it off with some sweet cuddles. Also, Anna, 😬😬😬 beware of Anna. No, I did not forget about the Harry thing. I’m getting there I promise ;). Sorry if the formatting looks a bit odd, I write the chapters on Wattpad then I paste them onto here and I have picture and media/edits and such on the Wattpad one so yeah I’m trying my best. Next chapters gonna have some school in it, soooo fun! Anyways, comments, criticism, and feedback are always encouraged! I hope you guys have a great week. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> Drug addiction hotline:  
> 1-800-662-4357
> 
> .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry chapter one is so short! Kinda just wanna get a feel of it, might change it around later. Also I don’t know who Peter should get with? I’m open to all ideas!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! Please point out any errors/grammar and such! I’d really appreciate feedback/criticism. I’m dyslexic so yeah, things get a little mixed up in case you see it :)
> 
> I uploaded this to Wattpad under the same name! User is -cloaky . The Wattpad one is gonna have more media and such it’s just more aesthetically pleasing idk  
> 
> 
> Drug Addiction Hotline: 1-800-662-4357


End file.
